Don't walk into the light, it's too dark for you there
by blamphan
Summary: This is a Phan/Shadowhunters crossover. I had a dream about this and now I'm writing it down. - In this story, Dan and Phil get involved with the shadow world. This will be a dark story with a lot of existential crisis.
1. A normal day in the life of

Dan's mother was standing in the kitchen when her husband walked in. She had been washing the plates when he left the house and now, 4 hours later, she still stood there, with the same plate.  
"Honey, are you okay?" He touched her shoulder and she shivered.  
"I didn't notice you were back."  
"I realised that. What's wrong?"  
She was staring at the pictures on the wall. Pictures of her two sons.  
"It's his 27th birthday."  
"Daniel's? What's the big deal? I'm gonna feel old when he turns 30."  
"He won't!"  
"Is he sick?"  
"That warlock told me that he will never be older than 27." She placed the plate on the table next to her husband without even looking at him.  
"Magnus?"  
"Yes, the one with the cat eyes."  
"Will you tell Daniel?"  
"Tell him that he's a monster?"  
"He's not a monster."  
"You hunted people like him."  
"No, I hunted demons."  
"He is a demon."  
"Half demon!"  
"That's the same."  
"No, it's not and you know that. You just don't want to tell him that he's immortal. But it's you who got him into this mess and you have to tell him."  
"I can't tell him on his birthday."  
"He'll be 27. I think he's old enough to handle it. When he was a kid I told him all of the stories."  
"He never believed you. Phil probably would. Let's tell Phil first. He can tell Daniel."  
"Are you kidding me? Phil shouldn't know at all. The less people know about it, the better it is. Being a warlock or any other shadow creature is not necessarily the most normal thing. I don't want to freak Phil out."  
They had moved the conversation to the living room by now, where Dan's mother was leaning against the sofa. She was pale.  
"I want to tell him in London. It's his home now and he should be comfortable when I ruin his life."  
"He'll be fine but I agree. We should visit him in London on his birthday. Then you tell him and we leave as fast as we can just in case he wants to kill us." He was laughing, clearly a joke but his wife didn't find it funny at all. She was worried that he might be right.

 **This was the first** **part. It's** **short but that's** **because it's** **the first part and I** **wanted to get opinions in first before I** **continue.**  
 **I hope you had fun reading the first** **part (if someone is even reading this crap)**


	2. An actual normal day in the life of

"So Dan, what do you want to do for your birthday next week?" Dan was sitting on the sofa with his laptop on his lap. As usual.

He answered without even looking up. "My mom just called me, dad and her are coming over for my birthday. So I guess I'll do a tour around London because they haven't seen it a million times yet."

"Sounds like you're not happy to see them."

Rolling his eyes, Dan placed the laptop next to him on the sofa and was now actually looking at Phil.

"I am happy to see them. Always. It's just that… My mom sounded kind of weird on the phone and I'm worried."

"Worried? Like… About what?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just being stupid but the past few months, she has been acting kind of strange around me. Like she's upset about something. Do you think my parents are getting a divorce?"

Phil laughed.

"No, not your parents. Even if they would, they'd tell you straight away. Did you talk to your brother? Does he feel the same way?"

"I did talk to him but he said that everything is normal. Am I being crazy?"

"No, I believe you Dan. Maybe you're the milk mans baby."

Dan rolled his eyes.

"Haha, very funny Phil."

"Well you'll find out eventually what's wrong. In the meantime, you shouldn't worry about it too much, it's probably nothing."

Dan picked his laptop up again and stared at his tumblr feed.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Let's play a little Mario Kart and get you in a different mood. I don't want a sad best friend. Right now, my houseplants are more fun than you."

"Fine, let's play. But I'm going to destroy you. You know that."

"We'll see about that. I trained last night, when I couldn't sleep. I can't believe that we moved because of the drills and now our new neighbors are doing the exact same thing. I think we're cursed. Sometimes I wish we could just magically make it stop."

"You sound like my dad. When I was little, he kept telling me those stories about magical creatures. I never liked them. So stupid. It's cool if it's fiction like Harry Potter, but he seemed so serious about it."

"That sounds awesome, I want to hear those stories."

"Maybe he can tell you some of them when they come visit. Meanwhile, me and mom can talk about real things."

"Boring things like taxes and stock marketing. Booo."

"Let's just play. I'm tired of talking."

And so they played all through the night, not knowing that Dan's world was about to be wrecked.


	3. The Birthday

The next few days, Dan got even more nervous. He knew that something was up. He was scared.

Today was his birthday and for some reason, he felt different. Maybe just because he had felt weird the last few days anyway, maybe it was something else. It would all end today. Today he would finally find out what was wrong or if it was all just happening in his head.

It was a fairly normal morning. He woke up at 10am. Afterwards he had breakfast with Phil and he gave him some weird presents, just like he did every year since they knew each other.

"Are you excited to see your parents?"

"Dan?"

"DAN?" He didn't react, he was just staring at his plate of pancakes. Phil had made them only for him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He sounded sadder than usual.

"Are you still worried that something is wrong?" He didn't answer but he didn't need to. Phil knew.

"It will all be okay today. Don't worry about it. Maybe you're just having a midlife crisis."

"I'm only 27 Phil."

"We don't do any sports, never leave the house and only eat bad stuff. This is the middle of your life."

"I think I've infected you with the existential crisis." Dan smiled, the first time in a week.

A smile that was immediately gone again, when the doorbell rang.

"I guess your parents are here. I'll go open the door and you should put on something that's not your pyjama."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Yessss MOM."

Phil walked to the door and opened the door for Dan's parents. Dan's dad looked like usual but Dan's mom was just as pale as Phil himself.

"So where is the birthday boy?" Dan's father was a little confused when he didn't see his son in the living room.

"He is just getting dressed."

With those words, Dan was walking into the room.

"Here I am."

Dan hugged his parents and they went one to do birthday activities. Everything went fine and it was like every other normal birthday. At least until they came back home from Dinner.

"Dan said you know cool stories about witches and stuff." Phil was talking to Dan's dad.

"I never said they were cool."

"I still want to hear them."

"Okay, can I… tell you outside though, I need air."

"Its 11 pm. You really want to go outside?"

"Yes. Let's go outside." He was looking at his wife and she knew that the time had come to tell Dan the truth while Phil and her husband would be outside.

They took their jackets and left the house.

Dan's mother took a deep breath.

"Daniel. We need to talk."


	4. Are you on drugs?

"Yes sure. What's up?"

"Please sit down Daniel."

"I knew something was up. I fucking knew it. Are you getting a divorce? Are you sick?"

"Daniel, please just… shut up and let me talk. I have a lot to tell you and I'm pretty sure you won't believe me but I need you to trust me."

"Now you're just scaring me. What is going on?"

"I don't know how to start this conversation." She took a deep breath.

"All the stories that your father told you when you were a child. They were all true. There are vampires, werewolves, demons, shadowhunters and so many other magical creatures. Most importantly, there are warlocks. A warlock is something like a wizard. Basically they are able to do magic and they are created when a demon and a human or whatever other creature have a child together. This is just a basic explanation, I'll have you talk to a real warlock sometime."

"Mom, why is this crap important? Are you on drugs?"

"You're a warlock Daniel. That's why it's important. I made mistakes when I was younger and I'm not saying that you were a mistake but I cheated on your father and you are the one who has to bear the consequences. The reason why I'm telling you today of all days is that this was your last birthday and before you freak, that doesn't mean that you'll die. Warlocks are immortal. You stopped aging today."

"No, I don't believe that." Dan was crying at this point.

"You're my mom, why would you tell me shit like that."

"I'm finally telling you the truth."

"What about Adrian? Can't you go tell him lies too?"

"Adrian is normal. He is not a warlock."

"Can you please stop? It's not funny."

"I'm not laughing Daniel."

"You can't be serious. Like… I would know, right? Right?!"

"I am so sorry Daniel. I really am. But we can figure this out. I'll have you talk to a friend of mine. His name is Magnus Bane. He's a warlock, he can explain everything to you."

"No, you're not doing anything. I don't ever want to talk to you again." And with those words, Dan left the apartment. He slammed the door after him and ran out of the front door. Passing his dad and Phil and just ran into the darkness.

"DANIEL?!" His dad screamed after him, but Dan didn't care. He ran until he was sure that no one was following him. Completely out of breath, he sat down somewhere in London in a dark corner and cried. Not knowing what was happening and just hoping that this was all a prank or just a really bad nightmare. His sadness slowly turned into anger. He was angry at his mother, his father and just every other person in this universe.

"This can't be true. There are no wizards or vampires or fucking werewolves." Dan looked at his hands.

"Can I actually do magic?" Dan fixated on the trashcan that was standing next to him. He held up his hand and concentrated on the trash but nothing happened.

"I knew she was lying! Or just pranking me! It's not funny." He kept his eyes on the trashcan. "BURN! Fucking trash can!" With those words, the trash can started to burst into flames.


	5. What's wrong with Dan?

"What's wrong with Dan?"

"Oh it's probably nothing."

"Nothing? I don't think he would've cried if it was nothing. I'm going after him."

"No, you're not. I'll go and find him. He's angry and that's dangerous."

"Since when is Dan dangerous? It's Dan. He can't even kill a spider."

"If you keep talking, I won't be able to catch up with him. Go upstairs and go to bed or make a youtube video or whatever it is you want to do."

"I want to follow Dan."

"Well, you're not going to." With that being said, Dan's father followed the same path Dan took.

 _He's my best friend I should be following him._ But Phil didn't go after them, instead he went upstairs, because there was still one person he could talk to. A person that could give him answers other than Dan.

Back in the apartment, Dan's mother was sitting on the sofa. Just like Dan, she was in tears.

"Did you have a fight with Dan?"

"Oh I didn't even notice that you came in."

"Well are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I can't."

"Why not? Dan is my best friend. We will probably spend the rest of ours lives here together. I should know what's going on."

"Alright fine. He will not keep it from you anyway."

"So tell me." Phil sat down opposite to Dan's mother.

"Did my husband tell you the stories?" Phil nodded.

"They are all true, Phil. There are werewolves, vampires and all that other stuff." Phil wasn't the person to question this. He had always believed in the supernatural.

"Daniel is a warlock and I told him today. I think the worst part for him is that warlocks are immortal. That's why it's dangerous to follow him right now. He's angry, who knows what he'll do."

"But it's Dan. He wouldn't hurt anybody."

"He doesn't know how to control his powers. Strong emotions may lead to things he will regret. He just needs to calm down and then I'll get an experienced warlock to talk to him. The same one that also helped me when Daniel was born, he even made sure that no one could see his warlock mark." Phil was confused.

"What is a warlock mark?"

"Something unusual on the warlock's body, that makes them unique. It helps to identify a warlock."

"Well what was Dan's mark?"

"Dog eyes. Husky to be exact. Bright blue and cold. Almost white. Too strange to be human."

"Well that definitely fits his personality."

"Yes but we wanted him to have a normal life."

"So why did you tell him today of all days?"

"Today was his last birthday. He won't age anymore."

"Ohh, but what about me? I'm already older than him. That will look weird when I'm 60 and he's still 27."

"Don't you understand Phil? This will change everything. He also can't do Youtube for much longer. At some point people will notice that he doesn't age. This changes his life."


	6. You don't understand what I'm feeling!

"DANIEL?!" Dan's father was running through the streets, looking for his son. He stopped when he saw fire. _What the hell is happening here?_

"Daniel?" He was walking towards the fire. He came closer to the fire and saw someone sitting in the corner, staring at, what looks like a trash can.

"Go away, dad. I don't want to see you or mom or anybody else ever again." Instead of doing what he was told, Dan's father stepped closer to Dan.

"Daniel, this is not the end of the world. You can learn to live with it."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M FEELING!"

"Your mom will introduce you to an experienced Warlock and you can talk to him about your feelings. He can help you."

"I don't want to meet that fucking weirdo. I want to be normal again. Can he make me normal?" Dan's father took a deep breath, he knew it wasn't possible, they had asked Magnus before, which is the warlock he was talking about, a very powerful warlock. But it wasn't possible to make a warlock human. Well at least not with normal magic, but it was too dangerous and also against the laws they had to follow. Problem was, that he couldn't tell Dan, that there was no way out. He would never calm down if he told him the truth.

"We don't know if it's possible, but you can ask Magnus when you meet him." He felt bad for lying but it was for the best.

"He is a very powerful warlock, maybe even the most powerful one alive."

Dan looked up, with almost hopeful eyes.

"Really? You think he can help me?"

"I… I don't know. I mean… maybe. Could be…" He smiled, hoping that Dan wouldn't notice that he was lying.

"Okay… I'll come with you. But I want to meet that guy as soon as possible." Dan's father was relieved, at least he would come with him.

"You will. We'll call him tomorrow morning. But you need to sleep first, you look really tired and exhausted and I'm sure your mother feels the same way. This isn't easy for her either, she blames herself for doing this to you." Dan got up from the ground.

"What about Adrian? Mom said that he is normal. What does that mean?"

"Did she not tell you how Warlocks are created?"

"No. Not really."

"Jesus Christ okay. I'll tell you. You see, Warlocks are Demon/Human hybrids. Some demons come to earth, get into a human body and then sometimes they sleep with human women. You know the rest."

"So a demon went into your body?"

"No, she cheated on me. But that's okay. The demon pulled some magic shit on her, she didn't know what she was doing and believe me, I love you just as much as Adrian, even though you're not my actual son." Dan was at the edge of crying again, he was not only a monster but his dad was also not his real father.

"Daniel, you don't have to worry, I raised you as my own child, I never saw you as anything else." Dan didn't say anything on the way home but his 'father' kept telling him that everything would be fine and that he didn't have to worry about anything. Dan didn't believe him. For him, this was the end of the world. All that he wanted was to meet that Warlock, Magnus or whatever the fuck his name was, and just get his normal life back. He never wanted to have magical powers and he definitely didn't want to be immortal. They reached the apartment caught Phil and Dan's mother talking on the sofa. They stopped when they noticed that Dan and his father had entered the room.


	7. Like the other boys

Dan's mother jumped up from the sofa.

"Oh thank god you're back. I was so worried about you." Dan didn't say anything to his mother. He turned around to his father.

"I want to meet that Warlock tomorrow. I'm going to bed now." Dan's mother was surprised but didn't want to just let DAn go.

"Daniel? You can't just go now."

"And you can't keep me from it." With those words, Dan left the living room and went to his room. Dan's mother took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna call Magnus. At least he wants to talk to him now. I don't know how you did that but thank you."

"Ermmm… I may… have made a mistake."

"Mistake? What mistake?"

"Daniel thinks that Magnus can make him 'normal' again…"

"Are you crazy. Magnus said himself that there is no way to make a warlock fully human."

"I know that there is no return. But he wouldn't have come with me if there was no solution."

"But there is no solution."

"I know it. Maybe Magnus can just, you know, calm him down. Help him to be fine with his new life."

"I hope so. But you messed up." She left the room and called Magnus.

"So there is really no way back?" Dan's father didn't even notice that Phil was still in the room.

"No, there isn't. But I mean… it's not that bad to be a warlock. He can use magic. The only downside is that he won't age."

"That sounds like a pretty big downside for Dan. I think it's cool. He could have such an exciting life. But living forever… I don't know what to think about that. Especially alone."

 **Meanwhile…**

"Magnus?"

"Ahh, I was waiting for your call for 27 years. How nice. Did you finally have the courage to tell him or did he find out himself."

"I know I should've told him earlier but you don't know how hard it is. It was his last birthday today."

"I've lived for centuries, I have had some pretty awful conversations in my life."

"ANYWAY… Is it too much to ask if you could come back to London and talk to him. Please. He doesn't want to talk to me or my husband."

"I told you when you first came to me that I would help him. I was alone when I was a young warlock. I know that he needs help. I will portal to you whenever you need me."

"Tomorrow morning. I know that's the middle of the night for you but I don't think I can calm him for much longer."

"Don't worry, I'll be there and I'll come alone but I want to talk to him alone too."

"Just be careful. I think my husband told him something really stupid to get him back home."

"I don't even want to know what he told him. I'll see you in the morning. I'll be happy to visit London again and talk to a young warlock."

"Thank you Magnus. I owe you so much."

She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She was afraid of what would happen tomorrow but she had faith in Magnus. He was old and he knew what he was doing. He had helped her a lot when she gave birth to, what she thought at the time, a monster. He told her that Daniel was just a normal boy, like everyone else, but only if she would treat him like that. He had been right, and now she was happy that she gave him a chance and didn't push him away. Even if she would have had problems with raising a warlock, she knew she could count on Magnus. For years she even kind of forgot that Daniel wasn't a normal boy like everyone else.


	8. Magnus is here

The next morning everyone was very quiet, trying not to wake Dan. They were sure that he hadn't slept, they heard him walking through his room all night. Even now they weren't sure if Dan was sleeping but until Magnus was here, they didn't want to push their luck.

"Can you tell me something about that guy that will come into my flat? It's kind of weird for me and I'm still not quite believing it." Of course Phil wanted to know who Magnus was, he was dragged into all of this and Dan's mother wasn't even sure what was gonna happen to Phil. Magnus has told her stories about people that had their memories taken away because their friend was turned into a vampire or a werewolf, surely he could do it with Phil too.

"I met him shortly before Daniel was born, he found out that I was carrying a Warlock child, don't ask me how he found out, but I was glad that he did. He helped me to except Daniel, it wasn't easy for us. His name is Magnus Bane and he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I don't know how the system works and how he got that title but I know that he is powerful. Magnus never told me exactly how old he is but he said that he has lived for centuries."

"Wow, centuries? That's a long time."

"Well he's immortal dear. He'll outlive us all. Just like Daniel. Which is probably his biggest problem with all of this."

"He was never the biggest fan of life, I guess. Maybe Magnus can help him."

"Maybe… I hope so at least."

"I'm very sure I can help."

There was Magnus Bane, he walked into the kitchen with, where Phil and Dan's mother were sitting, following him was Dan's father. Phil was surprised by the way Magnus looked. For some reason, he thought Magnus would wear a cape and look more like Dumbledore than like an 18-year-old with too much makeup on his face and like a million rings on his fingers. He looked like a nice guy, though.

Dan's mother jumped up from her seat and greeted Magnus. Phil followed her, even though he didn't really know what to do. _How do you introduce yourself to a wizard? How do the people in Harry Potter introduce themselves? Was J.K. Rowling a Warlock too?_ Those were all questions that were going through Phil's head but none of them really helped him.

"Hello, I'm Magnus Bane and you must be Philip." Magnus was holding his hand in Phil's directions. He was just like every other human being. _Well that was easy._

"Ehh, yeah, that's me. I'm Phil." He took Magnus' hand and really started hoping that Dan wouldn't start buying rings now.

"So, where is the young Warlock?"

"He should be in his room, I can go and get him."

"Yes, thank you Phil." Magnus smiled at Phil, he really seemed nice. Phil was relieved as he walked towards Dan's room.

He knocked on Dan's door and waited for Dan to respond.

"What?!" Dan sounded really annoyed and angry. Understandable. His parents had lied to him for 27 years.

"Dan, it's me. Magnus is here." Dan didn't open the door.

"Send my parents away, I don't want to talk to Magnus as long as they are here. You can stay."

Phil walked away from Dan's door and returned to the kitchen.

"Dan wants to talk to Magnus alone. He doesn't want you here. He said that I can stay."

"He wants us to go? I'm not going anywhere." Dan's mother definitely didn't want to go, her face was pale.

"He's right, you should go. I want him to be open to me about his feelings and I don't think he can be if you're here."

"Fine, we'll go." They left the flat, unhappy, but they left.

"Now, let's go and talk to him." Phil nodded and Magnus followed him to Dan's room.


	9. More like Dumbledore

They knocked on Dan's door but he didn't answer.

"His door is locked, I guess we have to wait." Phil was about to sit down in front of Dan's door.

"Are you kidding me? For a warlock, there are no locked doors." With a small move of his blue glowing hand, Magnus opened the lock. Dan was lying in his bed, his eyes were red. He cried. Phil felt bad, even though he knew that he hadn't done anything.

"Daniel Howell, I am Magnus Bane. You wanted to talk to me?" Dan sat up in his bed.

"You're Magnus?" Dan looked at Magnus with the same shock that Phil had on his face when he first met Magnus.

"No, I'm just pretending to be him. Listen, I can go, if you don't want help."

"No, no, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just imagined you to be much older." _More like Dumbledore._

"Warlocks stop aging at a random age. For you, it's 27. For me, it was 18. We're lucky, we'll stay young forever."

"Lucky? I don't think we're lucky. I definitely don't want to live forever."

"You'll get used to it. I admit that it takes a while but there are not only down sides. You can use magic for literally everything."

"Aren't you lonely? When you see all your friends and lovers die?" Dan glanced at Phil only for a second but it made Phil feel uncomfortable. He hadn't thought about this yet, but he would grow old and Dan wouldn't.

"Well first of all there are plenty of warlocks and vampires you can befriend and for the rest, you just have to learn to let go. But don't worry, as long as I'm alive, you won't be lonely."

Dan let out a sarcastic "Great." Magnus laughed.

"You'll get used to me."

"So you don't have any human friends?"

"I have a lot of human acquaintances. My boyfriend is a Shadowhunter, you don't have to stop becoming friends with mortal people, they just can't find out that you're a warlock. Humans can't know about the downworld."

"My dad said that there are ways to make someone immortal, mortal again."

"Well he lied to you. Believe me, I tried. When you have a mortal boyfriend, you start thinking about ending your life like everybody else. It's not possible but I can help you and I will help you."

"You can't help me, leave me alone."

"I helped someone before you. His name is Raphael Santiago, but he's not a warlock, he's a vampire." Dan looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"And how is he anything like me?"

"Raphael got turned into a vampire when he was 15 years old. He has not aged since. He will always stay a 15-year-old. But that wasn't his problem. He thought of himself as a monster. His mother told me back then to help him, she was worried. Long story short, he's the leader of the New York vampire clan now and almost like a son to me, but most importantly he's still alive." Magnus knew exactly that that was what Dan was thinking, if he can't die a natural way, he'll just have to help himself when the time comes but that was never the right thing to do.

 **Btw this fanfiction plays after the events of the last book with the differnce that Raphael is still alive and Simon is still a daylighter.**


	10. Waiting on a bench

At some point in that conversation, Magnus had send Phil to go for a walk outside and Phil couldn't have been more thankful about that. He had felt really uncomfortable while listening to DAn and Magnus, especially because he felt wrong even being there. He didn't have any idea what being a warlock was like or even what being immortal was like and that story about that Raphael guy just got really depressing. Now he was just walking through the streets of London, right now he was kind of wishing that Pokémon Go was still cool. He felt like a complete idiot walking without a destination and also Phil felt kind of bad because he left Dan alone with a stranger. Like he isn't a good friend but Magnus insisted on him leaving. For Phil, it was better this way but he had not asked Dan if it would be okay for him to leave. Phil regretted not asking Magnus some questions himself, he didn't know anything and he did want to understand what Dan would be going through, he was his best friend after all. How long would Magnus even stay?

 _He send you outside to stop worrying Phil. So stop worrying!_

With those thoughts, Phil kept on walking through the streets until he reached a park where he sat down on a bench. He took out his phone and was surprised to see that he'd gotten a message from an unknown number.

 _ **Phil,**_

 _ **Hey this is Magnus, it would be great if you could send me your current location.**_

Phil was confused but did as he was told. _Maybe I shouldn't question the high Warlock of Brooklyn._

A few minutes later Magnus responded.

 _ **Good, stay there until it's dark outside.**_

That was weird. Why would Magnus want him to stay in the park until it's dark. That seemed kind of dangerous and stupid but again, Phil decided not to question the high Warlock of Brooklyn.

Phil waited for four hours, he didn't move away from the bench. He didn't know what he was waiting for but he assumed that Magnus would come and pick him up or something like that.

It was completely dark when a dark haired man in a leather jacket sat next to him. Phil tried not to show the stranger that he was incredibly scared. He didn't really know where he was, it was dark and he was alone next to a very scary looking man that was paler then him. That never happens! Phil really wanted to run away but for some weird reason he trusted Magnus and continued sitting on the bench quietly. He didn't want to get the stranger's attention. Phil looked stared at the tree that was on the opposite side of the path. He felt the strangers eyes on him. What was he thinking about him? The stranger laughed a little. _Can he smell that I'm scared or why is he laughing like a maniac? Should I start laughing too or is that weird?_

"Are you Philip Lester?" The stranger started talking to him. _How does he know my name? He doesn't look like a Dan and Phil Fan. He doesn't even look like he owns a computer._ Phil started breathing heavily and nodded.

"My name is Raphael Santiago, Magnus told me to meet you here."


	11. Raphael and Phil

_Earlier that day…_

"Dan, will you excuse me for a second?" Dan just nodded and Magnus left his room. When he was sure that Dan couldn't hear him, he took out his phone and called someone.

"What do you want Magnus? It's the middle of the day, I was sleeping."

"I'm sorry Raphael but this is very important. I told you about this young Warlock that I'm helping, right?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with me?" Raphael sounded really annoyed.

"I want you to talk to his best friend and take his fear a little bit."

"Why would I want to do that? Don't you have to take the best friends memory anyway?

"No, I couldn't do that to Dan and Phil seems trustworthy. Also they are in the media and I'm not explaining to their fans why they aren't friends anymore."

"Alright fine, I'll talk to him. I owe you."

"Thank you Raphael." Raphael didn't answer, he just hung up, but Magnus was okay with that.

 _Back to Phil and Raphael…_

Phil's heart stopped for a second, he was sitting next to an actual vampire.

"You don't have to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk." Phil nodded and relaxed slowly, yet not fully. He didn't know anything about this Raphael guy, except for the stuff that Magnus told him, which wasn't much.

"I don't know what Magnus told you about me. I'm actually not very old for a vampire, I didn't even have my 100 birthday yet. I was turned when I was 15 years young, I do try to look older though as you might have noticed." _If under 100 is not old, how old is Magnus?_

"I lived with my mother and my younger brothers, there were rumours in my neighborhood of vampires and me and my friends thought that was cool so we kind of went looking for them." _That sounds like a very stupid, yet awesome thing to do._

"I was turned when I tried to find the vampire and kill him. I did actually kill him for turning me." _Understandable? But one part doesn't make sense._

"What about your friends that went to that place with you? Were they turned too?"

Raphael looked like he really didn't want me to ask that question. He took a deep breath.

"Once reborn, you emerge hungry. I killed them, all of them." Phil started breathing heavily again.

"Relax, I can control it now. Magnus found me shortly after. My mother had sent him to look for me. I wanted to kill myself but Magnus took me to his home and guided me. I owe him my life."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I want you to know that your friend is in good hands, no matter what happens. You don't have to worry about him. It might take a bit of time but he'll be fine and I'm making sure that you are fine too. Whenever you're in New York, you are very welcome to come and talk to me in the Hotel Dumort, that's where I live. You are welcome there and that is not something I say to everyone. As long as you're in the Hotel, you are under my protection. Your friend will go through some hard times and there will be days on which he will not want to talk to you, those are the days on which you can call me, if you want to talk." Phil was really surprised by how nice Raphael was but he was really hoping that he would never have to visit that Hotel Raphael was talking about.

Raphael and Phil continued to talk the whole night through.


	12. Dan and Phil in NYC

The next few weeks were really tough for both Dan and Phil. Their talks with Magnus and Raphael had been fine and Dan slowly tried to accept his new life. Very slowly. Phil hadn't told Dan to this day about Raphael, he didn't want Dan to know that he needed help too. This morning, Dan had been incredibly moody and Phil was slowly losing his mind. They were sitting at their dinner table having breakfast and Dan was criticising everything Phil did.

"I can't believe you left the kitchen cupboards open again! What are you, a toddler? You can reach them, you know. I'm sick of this."

"I'm sorry, Dan."

"You should be, I'm going through a hard time and you're being a really bad friend."

"That's it! I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry but you're being so annoying. I'm trying to support you but it gets pretty hard for me if you are not accepting it. You and I are taking the next flight to New York, you're going to talk to Magnus and get your shi- stuff together." Dan had never seen Phil like this. He just nodded and stopped talking while Phil looked up the next available flight.

A few minutes later, Phil stood in front of Dan again.

"Pack your bags, we're going tonight. I already ordered a taxi." Dan nodded again and left for his room.

 _Later that day…_

"Dan! The taxi is here!"

"I'm coming!"

On the whole ride to the airport, they both didn't say a single word to each other or the taxi driver. Other than that, the airport experience went surprisingly smooth. Phil hadn't even told Magnus that they were coming over and neither had Dan. Well they were going to figure out what to do when they got there, for now that had to survive the next eight hours in a cramped airplane. They weren't even sitting next to each other, the magic of booking your plane tickets 9 hours before your flight. Neither of them were complaining though. Phil was waiting for Dan to apologize and Dan was to awkward to do it.

Reaching the airport they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Magnus? How did you know we were coming?" Dan was the first one to say something. Phil just assumed that Dan actually had called Magnus but apparently not.

"You don't want to know. Anyway, I want to introduce you to someone." Dan was reaching out like he wanted to give someone his hand. But there was just no one there. Which lead Phil to the question if he was going insane or if Dan was already insane.

"Hi, I'm Dan. Nice to meet you."

"Let's go home."

They just left Phil in confusion, was there really someone he couldn't see?

After about an hour they had reached Magnus' apartment. The whole way there, Magnus and Dan were talking and somehow Phil actually felt like they were talking to someone invisible.

"Are you okay Phil? You haven't talked at all."

"To be honest, I don't know what's going on or who you're talking to."

Magnus laughed.

"Alexander, did you forget to deactivate the glamour rune?"

Dan and Magnus were laughing and suddenly there was a really tall man standing in front of Phil. He was covered in tattoos but he looked nice.

"I am very sorry about this mistake, I thought you were a magical creature as well. My name is Alec Lightwood and I'm a Shadowhunter. We protect the human world from the demon world." Phil just wanted to introduce himself as well when his phone rang.

 **Text from Raphael Santiago:**

 _Hey, I heard you're in town. Why don't you come visit the Hotel Dumort? I'll introduce you to Simon, he hasn't been a vampire for long yet and I think it will be very interesting for you to talk to him._

 _Please come alone, I promised you protection but I can't guarantee it for Daniel._

 _See you soon,_

 _Raphael S._


	13. Phil and the Hotel Dumort

_Hey Raphael,_

 _I wanted to come by anyway. Dan and Magnus have to talk and I don't want to stand in their way. I'll tell them that I'm going outside to eat something. I'll be there._

 _Phil :)_

Right after he sent the message, he regretted it. What was he thinking? Going to a Hotel which is full of vampires? That couldn't be a good idea. But Raphael was so nice and Phil really wanted to meet that Simon guy. It wasn't just that though, the mystery of the vampires kind of drew him near. The fear gave him adrenaline and he liked it.

"Guys?" Magnus, Alec and Dan were sitting on Magnus' couch. They were all talking when Phil interrupted them. Now all eyes were on him.

"What can I do for you Philip?" Magnus was looking at him, a little worried, as if he knew what was going on.

"I want to go outside. Eat something. I guess." Phil could tell that Magnus didn't believe him. Alec and Dan were quiet.

"Well I can't tell you what to do. But be careful. New York is dangerous at night. Especially in the wrong places." Phil nodded and left the apartment without saying another word. Raphael had send him the location of the Hotel Dumort. Phil did not pay attention to anything that was around him, he was simply following his phones directions until he was standing in front of a seemingly abandoned building.

 _The Hotel Dumort. Raphael lives here? Looks pretty… empty._

Phil didn't know what to do next. He just stood in front of the Hotel and didn't notice what was happening around him.

"Who are you?" A very pale and scary looking girl was standing behind Phil. Phil turned around fast. He was scared. She was clearly not a normal human being.

 _Raphael said, that he will protect me. I'm safe._

"Hey, I'm Phil and I'm looking for Raphael." The girl was just laughing.

"Well go inside then, I won't stop you." She smiled, but Phil didn't think that it was a nice smile, just like her laugh, it was more sarcastic. The vampire moved her hand and showed Phil the entrance. He didn't have a good feeling about all of this and all he wanted to do was to get to Raphael.

Phil went up a bunch of stairs and from the inside, the Hotel looked much nicer than from the outside. The girl wasn't with him anymore, she left when he went through the door and Phil couldn't have been happier about that.

"Philip. There you are. Did you get here okay?" Phil was relieved when he saw Raphael.

"It was fine. There was this girl outside that led me upstairs, she was… nice. A bit scary to be honest."

"A girl? What did she look like?"

"She had black hair and very red lips but she was pale, very pale."

"Everyone here is very pale. Well it doesn't matter now, you're here and you're safe, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, I like being safe."

"Come on, I want to introduce you to someone." Phil followed Raphael into the next room. It was a big room with a table in the middle. There was a whole buffet on the table.

"We didn't know what you'd like to eat, so we just got a bit of everything."

"That's really nice of you."

"We take care of our guests here in the Hotel Dumort and you've got to eat a lot tonight because this food is no use for us vampires."

Phil nodded and sat down. A few seconds later, a second man came walking through the door. For a change, he looked really nice and not evil or scary at all. He walked towards Phil with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm Simon, it's so nice to meet you."


	14. Warlock meets Vampire

"Phil seemed kind of weird when he left, don't you think so too?" Magnus did not look Dan in the eyes and Alec just looked like he didn't care.

"He seemed pretty normal to me, but then again, I don't know how he normally acts." Alec really didn't help much in this situation and Dan was kind of worried by Magnus' reaction to his question.

"Magnus? Do you know something that I don't know? He's just going to have dinner, right?" Dan had never seen Magnus speechless, he hadn't known him for a long time yet but Magnus was always talking and probably the most chill person he had ever met. Now Alec looked a little confused too, just like Dan.

"Magnus? Is there something we should know?" Alec was a very protective person, he was a shadowhunter after all. One of the people that protect the human world from the demon world. Overall he was just naturally a protective person. For Dan this was much more personal, even though they had their problems over the last few weeks. Phil was still Dan's best friend and he didn't want anything to happen to Phil.

"I'm pretty sure he is visiting Raphael right now."

"Raphael, who is that?" Dan just looked really confused, he had never heard of this Raphael guy and Phil never kept secrets from him. Meanwhile, Alec seemed like he had very different problems with this situation.

"Did he go to the Hotel Dumort?" Magnus nodded and Alec looked shocked.

"Alone? Are you insane Magnus?"

"Is he dangerous? What is the Hotel Dumort?"

"Raphael is not dangerous. He promised Phil protection." Dan and Alec were not satisfied with that answer. Now Alec was the one to answer Dan.

"Raphael is the leader of the New York Vampire Clan. They live in the Hotel Dumort."

"Actual vampires? And Phil has gone there? That sounds very dangerous. Are you 100% sure that you can trust that Raphael guy?" Magnus nodded.

"I would trust Raphael Santiago with my own life. Without a doubt."

"What about you Alec?"

"I don't trust Vampires in general but I trust Magnus and if he says that we can trust Raphael then we can trust Raphael."

"Okay, I don't care if we can trust Raphael, we can't trust the other vampires. Those are the kind of people that Alec hunts.I'm going to that Hotel."

"I actually don't hunt vampires."

"I don't care. Come with me or stay here." Alec and Magnus looked at each other a little worried. Dan was not in control of his own powers yet and they definitely didn't want him to get hurt or start a fight with the vampires.

"We'll come with you."

On their way to the Hotel Dumort, Alec had to leave them. He got a call from his friend, something with J but Dan couldn't remember his name. Anyway, Alec left them and Magnus and Dan went to the Hotel Dumort all alone. Dan wasn't scared though, apparently Magnus and Raphael were friends and Magnus was also the most powerful Warlock in New York. There wasn't any person he was safer with. He was just worried about Phil. Worried that it might be too late for them to arrive.

The walk to the Hotel didn't take as long as Dan had expected but when he saw the Hotel for the first time, his fear increased to a maximum. _Phil entered this place? That's so unlike him… He must really trust this Raphael guy… Just like Magnus._

"Come on Daniel. Let's go inside." Dan just slowly nodded and followed Magnus the inside, the Hotel didn't look scary at all, more fancy really. Not like a place Dan would want to live in but still kind of nice. It was huge. _How many vampires live in this place?_

Dan and Magnus entered a huge room with a table and at that table was sitting Phil. He was happily talking to a very geeky looking guy and another black haired man was sitting quietly with them at the table until he saw Magnus and him walking in.

"If that isn't Magnus Bane, I don't recall inviting you or your friend."

"I'm sorry for interrupting your dinner but I did not want Daniel to come here alone."

"You're Daniel?" The scary looking man was staring at Dan who just nodded quietly.

"My name is Raphael Santiago and that is Simon." Raphael stood up and walked towards them while he was pointing towards the nerdy guy who was sitting with Phil at the table.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was just kind of worried. I… I… I don't even know what I'm doing here."

"Well you still have a lot to learn." Raphael did not sound particularly nice while saying that.


	15. You've made a huge mistake

"I guess we are done here now. It was nice seeing you again Phil." Raphael was smiling at Phil, who nodded and stood up.

"It was nice to meet you Simon."

"Come on Phil. We'll go back to Magnus' place." They were about to leave when Raphael interrupted them.

"Magnus, I need to talk to you." Magnus looked a little surprised but Dan did not care right now, he just wanted to get out of this place and honestly, he wanted to get Phil away from this Raphael guy.

"Phil and I will find your apartment, we'll go now and you can come after us."

"I don't think that is a good idea Dan." Phil nodded at Magnus in agreement.

"I'm a warlock too, I'll manage. Come on Phil." Phil followed Dan quietly. Magnus and the vampires looked at each other in concern.

"Simon, I want you to give them a head start and then follow them and make sure that nothing happens to them."

"Sure thing Magnus."

 _Meanwhile…_

Dan was walking fast, Phil could barely keep his pace.

"Dan what's wrong with you?" Dan did not answer Phil.

"Dan! Stop!" And he did.

"Isn't it a little stupid to go to Vampire Hotel? Weren't you scared?"

"Well first of all, Raphael is a very nice guy and he promised me protection and second of all, the Hotel is not scarier than this street." Phil was right, they were standing in a very dark street and for some reason there were no other people here. For a street in New York City, that was really weird and kind of disturbing.

"Fine. You know a place that's safe? Magnus' flat. Let's go there before we get raped on the streets of NYC." Phil rolled his eyes and followed Dan who continued to walk fast.

For some reason the street just continued to get darker and darker although it was almost dawn.

"HELP!"

"Did you hear that Dan?"

"I really don't care."

"Are you kidding we have to help."

"No, we HAVE to go back to Magnus' place."

"PLEASE HELP!"

"Dan, we can not ignore this!" Phil walked towards the voice and Dan, who was really annoyed at this point, followed him quietly.

The voice continued to get louder until Dan and Phil reached a side street, which was even darker than the previous street.

And there a familiar face greeted Phil. The girl that he had met in front of the Hotel Dumort was now standing in front of another girl who was bleeding all over. None of these two women noticed Dan and Phil.

"You have to do something." Phil spoke very quietly, almost too quiet for Dan to hear although he was standing right next to him.

"I don't have to do anything, we need to get the fuck away from here." Phil could not believe Dan right now.

"I guess, I'll have to do it alone then." Dan looked at Phil in shock. He had never seen him this fearless.

Phil walked towards the two women.

"Hey, it's me. The guy you showed inside the Hotel Dumort."

"Oh, I know who you are. I was hoping you would come. My name is Camille and you've made a huge mistake." Phil was looking at her in terror and before they knew what was happening, Camille attacked him.


	16. Like A Zombie?

Not able to move anymore, Dan just stood at the end of the street in terror while this woman sucked all the blood out of his best friend. It took him only a few seconds to realise what was happening but for Dan, it felt like years.

"Hey! Stop!" Dan didn't even know what he was doing. Of course he was a warlock but he had no idea how to properly use his powers yet because his stupid ego did not allow him to actually take lessons from Magnus or just about anyone else.

The girl let go of Phil, her face was covered in blood and Phil, who was laying on the ground, was covered in blood also. He did not move.

"You want to be next?" She looked really scary and Dan did not know what to answer but he turned out that he did not have to answer either.

"Shit. You're lucky that Magnus and Raphael don't trust you." The woman ran away, very fast. Dan didn't know what was happening, what scared her away? It really didn't matter now, Dan ran towards Phil. He did not know what to do.

A few seconds later, he heard steps behind him on the main street.

"MAGNUS!" The steps came closer, someone was running towards him but it wasn't Magnus.

"Oh my." The boy, who was in the Hotel with them, choked.

"Nevermind… What happened?"

"What do you think happened? Phil got attacked by one of your people." The boy leaned over Phil. Obviously he didn't know what to do either.

"Call Magnus, I have an… idea. A possibly very bad idea but it's an idea." Dan got his phone out as he watched the boy tear open his own arm. _What is he doing?_ The boy let his own blood drop into Phil's mouth. _That's not how blood transfusions work._

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to save his life. Just call Magnus already before it's too late. Tell him to bring Raphael."

"That guy." Dan's voice had a disgusted tone to it but he did as he was told. His hands were shaking but he somehow managed to actually call the right person. Magnus picked up immediately, it barely rang once. Dan tried to explain everything that happened as calm as he possibly could. Magnus and Raphael arrived shortly after the phone call. The boy, who Dan now knew was Simon, still leaned over Phil's lifeless body. Dan was still in shock, a million thoughts were going through his head, none of them were good. It did not help him that Simon wasn't calm at all either, it didn't take Dan long to realise that Simon had not been a vampire for a long time yet either. Dan was actually relieved that Raphael was taking care of it now. Even though he still didn't trust him.

"Simon? Did you see who did this?"

"I have no idea Raphael. Did you see something Dan?" It took Dan a little while to realise that Simon was actually talking to him.

"It was a girl, Phil was talking to her. She mentioned her name but i didn't quite hear it. She had black hair, if that helps." Magnus and Raphael were looking at each other in terror.

"You don't think that was…"

"That's impossible, Raphael. Alec told me she was dead."

"I dont know, I've seen crazier things happen. Whoever it was murdered Phil." Dan could feel his legs go weak. Sure, Phil was lying on the ground without moving any muscle but hearing Raphael say that he's dead, was a different thing.

"I gave him my blood." Raphael did not seem happy about what Simon just said, more like he was about to murder him.

"You did what?"

"I gave him my blood."

"That was a rhetorical question. God I hate young vampires. Have you ever tried thinking? It's good for you."

"I'm sorry, I just thought I should save his life. He is so nice."

"You're an idiot Simon. Well i guess it's up to Dan to decide now. Do you want to safe Phil's life." _What kind of question is that?_

"Of course, he's my best friend."

"Well it might be worth mentioning that, Raphael left out a little detail, he won't return alive."

"Like a zombie?"

"Sure, when a vampire drinks your blood, you immediately turn into a zombie." For some reason, Dan had the feeling that Magnus was being sarcastic.

"He'd be a vampire Dan. I thought that would be kind of obvious. I need to teach you more about the shadow world."

"I don't care what he'll be. This is all my fault and I want him back. I could've done something and I was too selfish and scared. I don't want him to die thinking that his best friend was a horrible person. That girl over there is already dead because I didn't do anything when he asked me to."


	17. Decide? Decide what?

Magnus looked at Dan, he was worried. "Dan it's not your fault. You didn't kill him, it was the vampire."

"But I could've helped."

"Do you know how to properly use your powers?"

Before Dan could even answer, Magnus did it himself.

"I didn't think so. But don't worry I'll teach you. Like really teach you. We've been way too lazy with this."

"That doesn't help Phil now."

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Can you two stop your small talk for a little bit? I made a decision."

"Who are you to make decisions about Phil's life."

"Shut up and let me talk or I'll just leave Phil here and you can decide what you want to do with his dead body."

"I'm sorry."

"Okay. I'm going to take Phil back to the Hotel Dumort and-"

Dan interrupted him.

"How are you going to carry him there. People will notice when a man carries a dead guy through the streets of New York."

Raphael breathed in, Magnus silently face palmed himself and Simon tried really hard not to laugh. Magnus was the first one to answer Dan.

"Vampires are very fast creatures, believe me, no one will notice."

"AND… I was not done talking. I will bring Phil back to the Hotel Dumort and you and Magnus will come there too, then you can decide what we'll do next."

"Decide? Decide what?"

Raphael didn't answer Dan, instead he picked up Phil, who was even paler than usual, and left. Simon followed him.

"Magnus? What does Raphael want me to decide."

"I'm guessing if you want to turn Phil into a vampire."

"Well if that saves his life, then of course I want that."

"Dan, vampire lives are very different from Warlock lives. You already hate being a Warlock but really the only disadvantage for you is that you're immortal. For vampires that is only one of the downsides. They can't go outside in the daylight, they have to drink blood, they can't eat garlic, they-"

"Okay stop, I get 's go, it's a long way and I don't want to be late."

"We've been there before, which means that we can portal there."

"Portal? That's a real thing?"

"No, I just made it up. You know, I still pay for plane tickets."

"Okay, I got it."

"I'll teach you, when all this drama is over. The most important thing is that you have to know where you're going to, because if not, you'll be lost forever."

Dan nodded. "Right, obviously." Magnus just chuckled and got to work making his portal.

 _I'm supposed to be able to do that?_

"Are you ready Dan?"

"What do I have to do?"

"We'll go through this portal and you have to think about the Hotel Dumort. Picture it in your mind and just walk into the portal."

"And it can't hurt me?"

"Not if you think about the Hotel Dumort." Dan did not look convinced.

"Come on, I'll be by your side the whole time."

Magnus took Dan's hand, Dan took a deep breath and they started walking in the portal.

Not even a second later, Dan and Magnus stood in the Hotel Dumort and Dan felt terrible.

"You didn't tell me that traveling through a portal would make me feel like my insides all want to leave my body."

"You'll get used to it."

"Aha. I hope you meant, that I'll get used to it soon, very soon."

"Come on, let's go look for the others."

Dan followed Magnus and it didn't take them long until they found Raphael, Simon and what was left of Phil. Phil was lying on a, what looked like, a hybrid of a table and an altar. Raphael, Simon and a red/orange-haired girl were standing around him.


	18. Meeting Clary Fairchild

"Who is that?" Dan did not feel comfortable with yet another stranger in the room. The girl looked really nice and still, Dan was not happy with her presence. This was all stressful enough.

"I'm Clary Fairchild. Simon wanted me to come here."

"Why?"

"Because I went through the same as you are right now. I was the one that had to decide whether to turn Simon into a vampire or…"

She stopped for a few seconds, but fpr Dan, it felt like hours.

"...not."

"Just out of curiosity, ermm, what would I have to do, if I would not want Phil to be a vampire."

Clary looked at Raphael and Simon, who were both looking at Phil like he would start to move again any second now, and then she looked at Magnus, probably hoping that he would explain what Dan would have to do, but Magnus only looked in the air as if he was searching for something. Clary realised that she would not get help anytime soon. She took a deep breath.

"You see… I kind of assumed that someone would have explained it to you by now. But apparently not. If you don't want to turn Phil into a vampire, then we have to stake him through the heart."

"That sounds terrible. What if I want to turn him into a vampire?"

"We would have to bury him at night, but to be quite honest with you, there's a chance that he might not come back."

"What do you mean?"

"He might be stuck down there for eternity if he is not strong enough."

Dan was too shocked to say anything.

"But I wouldn't judge you, if you decided to bring him back. I did the same with Simon. Raphael explained everything to me, that I'm explaining to you right now. I could never live without Simon. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't easy. I felt awful. Simon was really unhappy with being a vampire, but he's okay now. The first weeks were just really hard on Simon. Which means that, if you want to bring back your friend, you'll need to be there for him, no matter what happens. I heard, that the hardest part for you, is that you're immortal. Well Phil would be immortal too, but also dependent on blood and not able to see the sun. That's the hard part."

That girl sure talked a lot and for some reason she did not make Dan feel any better. He came to the Hotel, with the thought of just bringing Phil back, but now he wasnt that sure anymore. Being a vampire sounded awful and Dan himself could not even handle being a Warlock, although according to Clary, being a Warlock is simple.

 _Phil would have to drink blood. What blood? Human blood? He can never go outside again and see the sun. Not like they were going outside every often but Phil did enjoy the sun. Does he have to sleep in a coffin? Where can you buy a coffin without having to buy a funeral? Are coffins comfortable?_

All this thinking was giving Dan a headache. Clary was looking at him, like he was crazy. For how long did he think?

"I don't know what to do."

Now Clary looked more concerned than before.

"Hey Simon, can you come here for a second?"

Simon left Phil and came over to Clary and Dan.

"What can I do for you Clary?"

"I think I kind of scared Dan by telling him how awful you felt after rising as a vampire."

"Well it was hard at first, not gonna lie. But I had great friends that supported me, like Clary and even Magnus. Now that I think about it, Raphael helped me a lot too, in his own… mean way. I mean, you and Phil can probably live with Magnus for a few months until you are both better. Or Phil can live here in the Hotel. Or maybe the Shadowhunters take you to the Institute, I lived there for a short time too. I guess, what I'm saying is, that you are not alone, you don't have to go through all of this on your own. I met Phil and he is one of the nicest people I've ever met and he's such a positive guy and I bet he can get through all of this."

"You're right. I can't live without Phil. I will never survive being a WArlock without him. I need Phil."

Dan walked towards Raphael.

"I want my best friend back."


	19. It's time

Clary, Raphael, Magnus, Simon and Dan had to wait the rest of the night and the whole next day before they could actually bury Phil. This day was the absolute worst day of Dan's life, even worse than his birthday that year. Every minute felt like an hour and every hour like a lifetime and with each of them going by, Dan thought about his decision more and more. He was ruining Phil's life because he was selfish. But he just didn't want to lose him. He was sitting in a corner in the Hotel. The others were all chatting gathered around Phil but Dan didn't want to engage with them. Clary, Simon and Magnus had talked to him a lot, Raphael did not say a word. Dan got the feeling that he did not like him too much but the feeling was mutual. Magnus and Raphael however seemed actually kind of close and Dan wondered what the story behind that was.

"Dan. It's time." Dan hadn't even noticed that Magnus had come over to him. Dan looked up to Magnus (he was sitting on the floor) in terror. He was scared because after all, Clary had told him that there was still the possibility of Phil being stuck underground forever. Honestly right now, Dan was more scared of what would happen if Phil actually turned into a vampire. How would he react? Will he hate Dan for making this decision?

"Come on, we have to go to the graveyard. Raphael will carry Phil there and you, me, Simon and Clary will have to dig the grave." Dan stood up.

"Wait, we actually have to dig a hole? Can't we just use magic?"

"Its an ancient Vampire ritual, you can be happy that we are actually allowed to be there and help." Dan just nodded and followed Magnus to the others. The last thing he wanted was to start a fight with the vampires.

"Are we all ready?" Raphael looked all of them. He was very serious. The nice chatty atmosphere from two minutes ago was gone. Everyone was suddenly serious. It made Dan feel really uncomfortable.

"I have called Jace. Him, Izzy and Alec will come too and help us with the digging." Dan had no idea who Clary was talking about. He knew Alec but the other two names he had never heard of.

As if Magnus could read his mind, he answered his question.

"Jace and Izzy are Shadowhunters. They are Alec's siblings."

Clary nodded.

"Okay, I'm all for educating Dan but we should really go. Might be shocking but we can't do this in the morning. My skin can't handle the sun very well." Raphael seemed annoyed but even Dan knew that he had a point and so did Magnus.

"Raphael is right. Let's go guys."

Raphael started to pick Phil up who looked even paler than usual. Dan could not stand looking at his lifeless body. If the situation was different, Dan would laugh about how silly Raphael looked. He was a rather small guy and Phil was definitely not. Vampires must have some superpower that makes them really strong. There was no way in hell for Raphael to carry Phil if that wasn't the case. Dan did not like Raphael but he had to admit that Raphael was very careful and worried about Phil. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

Raphael stood in front of the group now.

"Simon and I will meet you at the graveyard." With a move of his head, Raphael signalised Simon to leave and he did. Within seconds SImon was gone and so were Raphael and Phil.

Clary, Magnus and Dan were the only ones left. Everýthing was silent until Clary spoke up.

"We should go too. Jace and the others are bringing shovels for all of us." Magnus nodded and Dan said nothing. A few minutes later, they were on their way to the graveyard.


End file.
